Falling Rocks
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Gilbert needs to get his best friend's attention to tell him something important, but he doesn't realize that the window is open as well as the fact that it has no screen. Will he ever tell his friend what he had to say, and will Matthew even be okay?


Matthew twitched as he awoke to a rock hitting him on the side.

The Canadian glanced towards where the rock came from as he sat up to see his best friend tossing rocks through his window to get his attention.

Mattie sighed and stood up to walk towards the window until he got knocked in the forehead by an upcoming rock, and fell unconscious.

"Birdie!" That nearly gave the Prussian a heart attack, and he managed to scale the wall with only pure adrenaline and fear.

He tended to his friend, and wondered how he was going to apologize to him.

It seemed to be a more minor injury as there were no lasting side effects that either boy noticed.

Matthew still had no idea why his best friend had arrived that night to talk to him, and he wondered why the Prussian had never told him why later on once he was sure that the Canadian was fine.

Gilbert stared straight ahead while he tried to think up some way to tell his best friend about his crush on him, but still a part of him felt guilty and awkward about it after knocking the other teen out though he'd never admit to it if anyone went to ask him.

Matthew seemed blissfully unaware though he was still curious enough for his best friend to figure that part out.

Mattie glanced towards his friend out of the side of his eye as he thought back to all that could happen or what that particular moment a few nights ago meant.

Gilbert wondered about what he should do though especially since both of his other best friends gave him completely different suggestions on actions to show his love for the adorable Canadian friend of his own.

He wondered if Mattie could help him out with that, because may be the Canadian really wanted an ideal confession.

Gil stared at the Canadian and felt a little bit nervous though he'd brush that off if anyone asked about it.

"Mattie, what would you want your ideal date or crush or whatever to do when that person confessed?" Gilbert asked aloud for the first time in his life and managed to only sound slightly nervous though he said it more awkwardly and possibly indifferently than he meant to.

"I haven't really thought about it too much. I guess I figured that anything he'd do for me would be amazing." Matthew smiled slightly as he thought about it.

"Really?" Gil muttered as he stared at him.

"Yeah, I figured that he knows me well enough to make it memorable too." Matt told his best friend.

"He? You must know him pretty well then." Gilbert was determined to be that person and not just one of his friends or the guy unlucky enough to not have his crush and best friend like him back.

"Kind of." Mattie mumbled with a brilliant blush upon his face.

* * *

Gilbert paced around in his house somewhat nervously as he waited for his very best friend to arrive at his house, and he had barely been able to avoid his mother seeing him in a suit and taking a million pictures of her baby boy all grown up; he wondered how Ludwig managed to always avoid those awkward moments.

Matthew approached the door with the idea of it being just another friendly get together.

Gilbert answered the door at his best friend's familiar sounding knock, and he bit back any nervousness or fear of rejection as who would reject the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt?

Mattie's mouth and throat went dry as he stared up at his attractive, best friend who looked even better than normal when he donned a black suit that more than hinted at the lightness of his naturally very light and milky complexion.

Gilbert led his best friend away from the house before his mother caught them and thought something of it.

The Prussian led his best friend to their favorite pancake place for dinner, and he paid for the Canadian as well.

It took a lot more than it looked like for Gilbert to mutter the most life changing words ever for them, "I like you as more than a friend."

Mattie blushed hard and muttered, "I like you that way too."

It was strangely fitting that the two friends got together at the pancake diner that they normally ate at together when they were friends.

It only made the place even more special.


End file.
